swiatmrokufandomcom-20200214-history
Brujah (WM)
Klan Brujah prawie w całości tworzą wszelkiego rodzaju buntownicy, wiecznie szukający ostatecznego wyrazu swej indywidualności. Brujah są punkami, skinami, gangami motorowymi, rockersami, ćpunami, socjalistami i anarchistami. Zwykli być nieustępliwi, bardzo agresywni, bezwzględni, czuli na urazy i bardzo hałaśliwi. W Rodzinie stanowią grupę, której nie sposób opanować. To malkontenci, fanatyczni w swych nienormalnych przekonaniach - jedyna idea, która ich jednoczy, jest wspólne pragnienie obalenia systemu społecznego - czy to wampirzego, czy śmiertelnego - i zastąpienia go własnym (lub niczym w ogóle). Wielu z nich to twardogłowi krzyżowcy najgorszego autoramentu, całkowicie oddani własnym celom i ślepi na wszelkie inne odcienie prawdy. Chociaż Brujah są niewiarygodnie kłótliwi, pomagają sobie w potrzebie, bez względu na zaszłe kłótnie i antagonizmy. Kiedy Brujah wzywa, reszta odpowie na to wezwanie, ale jeśli zorientuje sie, ze została wezwana bez powodu, zebrany tłum wścieknie się. Klan ma kiepska organizacje i tylko sporadycznie prowadzi informacyjne spotkania. W istocie Brujah są przekonani, ze to właśnie ich chaotyczne zachowanie pozwala im otrzymać obiekty swych pragnień. Inni członkowie Rodziny przymykają oko na ich wybryki - gdyby dotyczyło to innych członków Rodziny, nie uszłoby im płazem - zaś zachowanie Brujah kwituje sie jedynie westchnieniem: „ach, ci Brujah”. Po Brujah można sie spodziewać wszystkiego - i bezczelnych odzywek, i wulgarnych wyzwisk. Rodzina nauczyła sie traktować Brujah z dystansem, z jakim nie odnosi sie do żadnego innego wampira. Wadą tego klanu jest podatność na Szał. U każdego przedstawiciela klanu szansa na szał jest wyższa o 2 (maksimum do 10). Historia W duszy każdego dzisiejszego Brujah, punka czy bandyty, pod małą warstewką pozorów kryje się rdzeń klanu - rycerze i filozofowie Brujah, wciąż płaczący z żalu za Kartaginą. Oto streszczenie ich historii, od pradziejów do Dzisiejszych Nocy Wczesna Historia W pewne zakłopotanie może wprawić próba opowiedzenia historii powstania klanu Brujah, ponieważ wmieszane w to zostały dwie osoby: oryginalny twórca klanu Brujah (nazywany "Ilyes" albo "Troilem Starszym) i jego dziecko, diablerysta Troile. Według większości przekazów, Brujah był nieczułym i skrajnie logicznym stworzeniem i kontrolował swoje potomstwo, które biorąc z niego wzór było równie "zimne" w zachowaniu. Jednakże, najbardziej swawolny i porywczy z dzieci Brujaha, Troile Buntownik zdiabolizował go i stworzył klan od podstaw. Historia ta ma widoczny wpływ na przywary klanu oraz stworzyła im potężnego wroga - Prawdziwe Brujah, linię krwi ukrytą, ale wciąż przygotowującą zemstę. Po ostatecznej śmierci Brujaha klan wmieszał się w życie śmiertelników, pozwalając się czcić jako bogów lub przewodząc im jako królowie, wciąż próbując odtworzyć chwałę Drugiego Miasta i wprowadzić harmonię między Dzieci Seta i Kainitów. Pierwszym miejscem gdzie przeprowadzono prawdziwy eksperyment była Grecja, dokładniej Ateny. Prowadząc dyskusję, rozwijając filozofię, sztukę i tworząc pierwszą demokrację, Brujah stworzyli miasto rywalizujące ze Spartą Ventrue. Klan władców, chcąc przejąć miasto zaczął podstępem i korupcją podsycać problemy w Atenach, co skończyło się Wojną Brujah. Synowie stanęli przeciwko ojcom, diabolizując ich na wzór Troila, a kwiat Brujah odszedł z Aten, stwierdzając że eksperyment się nie udał. Kolejną próbą stworzenia Utopii w której wampiry mogły żyć na równi z ludźmi była Kartagina - fenicka kolonia. Był to również najbardziej istotny moment w historii klanu - przynajmniej dla samych Brujah. Klan buntowników i filozofów po dziś dzień jest dumny z tego miasta - miasta gdzie według nich Ludzie żyli na równi z Wampirami, a miastem rządziła sprawiedliwość. Inne klany jak również historia pokazują i pamiętają Kartaginę od zupełnie innej strony. Ludność Kartaginy była zastraszana przez swoich wampirzych bogów, ludzie zmuszani byli poświęcać swoje dzieci w ofierze Molochowi i Troilowi znajdującemu się pod jego wpływem. Krew spływała strumieniami do gardeł Methuselahów. Jednakże to co wydarzyło się w Kartaginie pozostaje tajemnicą, według samych Bruja była to Utopia zniszczona machinacjami Ventrue przy pomocy klanu Malkavian, dla samych Ventrue był to ołtarz gdzie składano ofiary demonicznym bóstwom, miasto przeniknięte przez przeklęty klan Baali. Ci którzy byli obecni wtedy w Kartaginie odmawiają udzielenia odpowiedzi. Kartagina upadła podczas Trzecich Wojen Punickich w roku 146 p.n.e kiedy Scipio Aemilianus, z pomocą Malkavian i Ventrue z Rzymu zniszczył mury mista osłabione przez dwie poprzednie wojny. Zgliszcza i ziemia na której niegdyś znajdowało się miasto zostały posolone i zapieczętowane (Uniemiżliwiając tym którzy wniknęli w ziemię od powstania z niej), ziemia została zorana a eksperyment Klanu Brujah się zakończył. Dark Ages During the Dark Ages, the Brujah were considered part of the High Clans, a clan of warrior-scholars noted for their fierce devotion to radical philosophies. The Brujah viewed themselves as the practitioners of a Greek philosophy of total mental and physical discipline (commonly called entelechy), and would often train their neonates in combat and the classics with equal discipline. Brujah of the Dark Ages were associated primarily with politics, especially in Greece. Their historical association with Carthage gave them a dim view of Rome and her heirs. The Renaissance proved to be one of the turning points in the history of the Clan, when the division between the various ideological strains within the Clan exploded in the heavy infighting that strain them today. The cultural explosion within Europe resulted in ecclesiastical and civic strife, that the Brujah were only too willing to follow. Victorian Age During the Victorian Age, the Clan was divided in those few who lived true to their legacy as the Learned Clan, and those bulk who were mere troublemakers and criminals in the eyes of their sect, as many neonates rebelled against the oppressive and stagnant politic of the Camarilla. The closeness of the clan to mortal passions brought forth the best and the worst of the Age within the clan. Many Brujah started to regard themselves as the proletariat of vampiric society and wanted to change this through revolution. Many Brujah during this time were fierce supporters of various ideas like Marxism, collectivism, syndicalism and Darwinism and engaged in various revolutionary groups to topple the rising pauperization during the Industrial Revolution. Final Nights In the final nights, the Brujah are the clan of rebels. The ancient traditions of the clan are all but forgotten, with a few reluctant throwbacks like Theo Bell and undying artifacts like Critias to remember the clan's history and tradition. For the Brujah, the twentieth century is marked by a sequence of failed projects. Two daring projects defined Brujah culture throughout the final nights: The Anarch Free State and the Soviet Union. In the first case, California was turned into a new kindred society, led by the Brujah Jeremy MacNeil. The AFS was almost a separate sect for the Kindred for nearly 5 decades. However, under the weight of Camarilla influence, the invasion of the Kuei-jin and the eventual betrayal by Brujah such as Tara of San Diego, the Free State largely collapsed. The Soviet Union was another, arguably more daring, and ultimately more frightening experiment. In the early twentieth century, the Brujah pitched in with the Soviet Revolution, eventually forming a separate council which managed the entire USSR's vampiric affairs. This Brujah Council was destroyed overnight, however, when Baba Yaga rose from torpor and mystically separated Russia from the rest of the world. Only with the Little Grandmother's death at the hands of a Nictuku have vampires been able to cross the Shadow Curtain and survey the ruins of vampiric Russia. -121 Organization As a clan, the Brujah have next to no organization. Outside of the clan, the Brujah adore building structures, and then other Brujah adore tearing them down. Among modern Brujah, the primary structure is the division between the Iconoclast and Idealist factions of society. Iconoclast The iconoclasts are rebels and almost uniformly young Brujah. They fulfill the clan's stereotypical image as mad, bad and dangerous to know. Idealist In contrast to iconoclasts, idealists are the intellectuals and theorists of the clan. They are usually elders or ancillae, and the elders are idealists simply because their habits haven't changed since their embrace. Clan Variants The Brujah had two major bloodlines as well as two minor variants. True Brujah The True Brujah are a bloodline of Clan Brujah that claim to be descendants of of Brujah, the original Antediluvian founder of the lineage and not his diablerist/childe Troile. The True Brujah are noted for their cool, detached behavior, which puts them in contrast to the main lineage who are known for their rather short, violent tempers and antiestablishment attitudes. Osebo The Osebo are one of the legacies of the Laibon, a bloodline of the Brujah found only in sub-Saharan Africa. They are the warriors of the Laibon, and take their name from the famous leopard of West Ashanti legend. Brujah antitribu The Sabbat-aligned Brujah are perhaps the ultimate degeneration of the Brujah and potentially what they may become. Violent to the extreme, they often constitute the bulk of the Sabbat's cannon fodder and frontline fighters, whether in battle or debate. The Brujah antitribu were one of the first Clan to rebel against the Elders during the Anarch Revolt and see themselves as its founders, despite insistencies from the sides of the Lasombra and Tzimisce In recent nights, the Brujah antitribu experienced an upsurge in membership (thanks to reckless Embrace tactics) and consider themselves as one of the main pillars of the sect. The Third Sabbat Civil War and the Pander Movement were backed by Brujah antitribu, who hoped to use the young and unexperienced Caitiff as a way to break the traditional Lasombra-Tzimisce hegemony of the sect VTM: Storyteller's Guide to the Sabbat, p.25. Bay't Mushakis Brujah of the Islamic faith were known as Bay't Mushakis, and many were the childer of the Carthage kindred. They spread throughout North Africa in particular, with the younger ones declaring jihad and looking to punish the Roman kindred who had destroyed the great experiment. It seemed to work; most, if not all, of the Ventrue were pushed from the Islamic lands and spent much of the Dark Ages trying to regain a foothold there. Other Mushakisins sought to use Islamic teachings to re-construct their great experiment. Culture The Brujah of old followed the Olympian Ideal, also known as Entelechy, which predated even Carthage. The Olympian Ideal contained the perfection of both body and mind, and as a result, most of the ancient Brujah steeled and trained their bodies without relent and were well-educated in both metaphysical and scientific themes. The ancient Brujah philosopher Heraclitus placed fire as the ideal that kept the world in motion and enabled perfection even within the stasis that filled the greater universe. As seasons turned and life followed death, perfection was reached. Heracleitus also postulated that the rage and the passion of the Brujah was the result of this fire and that it was the duty of the Clan to enable change and, therefore, perfection. Although his works have been mostly forgotten by the modern rabble and Brujah argued even back then over the exact meaning of his teachings, certain elders and the adherents of the Path of Entelechy, which follows the ancient Brujah ideals, still keep on to the Olympic Ideal. All that a Brujah does, he does with passion that is both his curse as well as his blessing. Brujah adopt passions and causes, which they support with volume and vitriol. Some Brujah follow charismatic members of their clan, while others prefer stances of blatant, defiant individualism. Many Brujah are glad to have an opportunity to speak their minds, then indulge in a bit of destruction afterward to illustrate their points. As divided as the clan is, all work against each other in some way, and even when some rivalries within are more embittered than in any other clan, they still keep together (after the proverb "I against my brother, my brothers and I against my cousins, my cousins and I against strangers"). If any Kindred not of their blood would oppose a Brujah, they would face the wrath of the whole clan, as even idealists would defend iconoclasts in front of the Prince and each iconoclast is more than ready to beat someone up who humiliated a clan member within Elysium. Two conventions the clan does support universally are the Rant and the Rave. Rants are just that: Informal meetings of Brujah (and other insurgents, Kindred and kine) at which anyone who can scream loudly enough can have her opinions heard. Raves, named after the all-night techno dance parties started in England, are social gatherings in the guise of huge-scale musical or entertainment events. One usually leads to another, and clues to the locations of the events are often hidden in the media of the gathering in progress. Embraces The Brujah are infamous for ignoring the Tradition of progeny, and consequently Embrace whomever they feel like whenever they feel like. Brujah are stereotypically the source for most Caitiff because they are presumed to neglect training their childer. Gallery Brujah v20, p. 50.jpg|Modern Brujah (V20, p. 50)|thumb|none|link=http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brujah_v20 Brujah Revised, p. 68.jpg|Modern Brujah (Revised, p. 68)|thumb|none|link=http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brujah_Revised Brujah - Victorian Age Vampire, p. 51.jpg|Brujah in the Victorian Age (Victorian Age: Vampire, p. 51)|thumb|none|link=http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brujah_-_Victorian_Age_Vampire Brujah - Dark Ages Vampire, p. 65.jpg|Brujah in the Dark Ages (Dark Ages: Vampire, p. 65)|thumb|none|link=http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brujah_-_Dark_Ages_Vampire References